


Bubbles

by WritingQuill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingQuill/pseuds/WritingQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock have a bubble bath together. Just fluffy silliness, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

December in London was a tricky business. It almost never snowed, but it was often so cold your toes almost fell off. And this particular December was no different. 

Three weeks before Christmas, found Sherlock Holmes and John Watson chasing after criminals yet again. As they ran, their breath clouded the fronts of their noses, and as their feet stomped the ground, they almost slipped on the deicing salt that had been spread on the sidewalks and roads in spite of the lack of snow. 

The case in itself was fairly simple in the end, merely a crime of passion, and oh how Sherlock hated crimes of passion. Always said they were inelegant and dull. But there was nothing to be done now, because they were mid-chase and their culprit was about to escape. 

Of course, Mr William Hardy-Thompson never really expected to be tackled to the ground by a five foot six-and-a-half inches ex-army doctor who really only wanted to go back to his tea and telly as soon as possible. John and Thompson rolled on the ground, grappling for a few minutes, and Thompson really did put a good fight, but John eventually managed a calculated punch that knocked him out cold and that was it. 

After what felt like an eternity waiting for and dealing with the police, Sherlock and John were sent back him, both slightly more sore than they had been that morning. 

It had just gone five in the afternoon when they walked into 221B. The flat was pleasantly warm, for which John was grateful as he removed his damp jacket and soaked-through shoes. Sherlock seemed to be stuck in his post-case haze, when he catalogued the information absorbed during the case deciding what to keep and what to delete from his “hard drive”. Usually it took him about an hour to do that, so John busied himself with tea, absolutely fine with being ignored for a bit. 

What John didn’t expect, though, were the arms that wrapped themselves around his waist as he poured water into the kettle. Sherlock rested his head on John’s shoulder and sighed. 

‘I’m cold,’ he said. John chuckled. 

‘Change into warm clothes, then.’ 

‘I feel like a bath,’ Sherlock added with a smirk. John raised an eyebrow at him. 

‘A bath?’ 

Sherlock hummed in agreement, nuzzling slightly at the back of John’s neck, trying to make his point. John finally caught on and smiled widely. 

‘Of course, a bath. Why don’t you get the water running while I finish the tea?’ 

Sherlock agreed and moved away, but not before pressing a kiss below John’s earlobe, which earned him a pleasant little moan. He then sauntered towards the bathroom in that look-I’m-mysterious way of his, at which John rolled his eyes fondly. 

About fifteen minutes later, John took two steaming cups of tea (splash of milk and one sugar for him; milky and sugary for Sherlock) into the bathroom, where Sherlock was putting their bath together. It was like walking into a different dimension, and John was paralysed for a second. 

The lights were dimmed and Sherlock, in what seemed like a romantic whim, had places candles strategically around most of the non-bathtub surfaces of the bathroom. The bath was almost full now, and it smelt absolutely delicious, filled with bubbles and bath salts and oils. The air was a bit clouded from the warmth of the water, and Sherlock was sitting in the midst of it all, looking enigmatic as usual, draped only in his blue silk dressing gown, his hair in disarray. John stared at Sherlock intently as his partner smirked at him. It was that beautiful predatory smirk that he had before kissing the living daylights out of John. 

‘This looks lovely,’ John said with a smile. Sherlock stood up and walked towards him slowly. They were mere inches away from each other, and Sherlock took his mug off John’s hand, lifted it to his lips and took a sip, humming in pleasure as the milky sweet warmth enveloped his tongue. John gulped drily as he watched that, and then took a sip from his own mug. They drank their tea in silence, quickly, and staring into each other’s eyes. Soon, they placed the empty mugs by the sink near their toothbrushes, and Sherlock set about undressing John. Efficiently and swiftly, John was stripped out of his clothing, feeling shivers running down his spine and Sherlock’s nimble fingers touched his bare skin. 

When John was naked, Sherlock leant in for a lingering kiss that got them both pleasantly warm, then took off his own dressing gown, and in turns, they stepped inside the bathtub. The water was the perfect temperature, and the bubbles tickled in all the right places, so John giggled slightly as he sat down, at which Sherlock smiled fondly. 

Usually, when they bathed together, they would sit on the same side of the tub, backs pressed against the other’s torso. But today, they decided to face each other, Sherlock’s long legs wrapped around John’s middle in order to fit, and John’s legs enveloping Sherlock as well. John wiggled his toes to tickled Sherlock on his sides (Sherlock was surprisingly ticklish, something what brought John a devious amount of joy as he cornered his partner to tickle him until they were both panting with laughter), which got him a giggly Sherlock. 

They rested for a few minutes, quietly, just enjoying each other’s company. Sherlock was massaging John’s feet absent-mindedly as John himself ran his fingers up and down Sherlock’s calves. 

After a while, Sherlock decided to wash his hair, so he submerged his head for a few seconds, splashing a bit of water into the bathroom tiles accidentally, but when he came back up, John couldn’t help but laugh at his face. The bubbles had stuck to his chin somehow, giving him a little bubble beard. Sherlock scowled and looked down, patting the bubbles away. 

‘No, it was cute!’ John protested, throwing some more bubbles at Sherlock, who frowned deeper and threw bubbles back. 

‘A bubble beard, John? Aren’t we a bit old for that?’ 

‘Never!’ John argued, gathering a handful of bubbles and putting them on his own face, making himself a fancy bubble goatee. Sherlock snorted and his chuckles as usual got John’s insides all mushy. He loved moments like these, when he and Sherlock got to be intimate without any sex involved. Being childish and ridiculous and just a little bit stupid was the best part of sharing a life with someone, and John loved that he got to see his side of Sherlock. He smiled wickedly as he leant forward, pressing Sherlock’s wet curls together, forming a brilliant mohawk. Then he got more bubbles and gave Sherlock a nice fluffy moustache and sideburns. Though Sherlock frowned and pouted, John could see the mirth in his eyes, so he took a mental picture. ‘You look beautiful, darling.’ 

Sherlock’s pout vanished and he grabbed John by the back of the neck, pulled him forward until their faces were a inch away. John brought his hands up to Sherlock’s face, wiping his bubble moustache away before their lips pressed together, slowly, deliciously, like nothing else in the world mattered. They kissed and kissed, John straddled Sherlock’s lap, and they kissed some more. 

Once the water got lukewarm, they got up and dried themselves, and went back to their bedroom, always kissing and touching and nibbling, and the bubbles were all but forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm studying so much, and I just needed to get my mind off it for a bit, so I wrote this! It's ridiculous and mindless, but sometimes we just need fluff, right? 
> 
> Anyway, I am planning a new series for the end of the month, AND the Notting Hill fic _is_ happening, don't worry. I just need to get it going for a bit before I post it. 
> 
> Also, if you'd like updates on the fics or just a chat, check out my [writing blog](http://writingquill.tumblr.com/), but I also have a [personal blog](http://bagginswatson.tumblr.com/), if you feel like checking that out as well. 
> 
> Thanks for reading xx


End file.
